How to Kiss
by Your Abnormal Writer
Summary: Usaha 'nakal' Changkyun untuk mencium Hyungwon yang lebih tinggi darinya tanpa harus berjinjit. Monsta X FF! HyungKyun! Chae Hyungwon X Im Changkyun! Hyungwon X IM! AU! BL!


**How to Kiss**

 **Type** : AU! BL!

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the storyline and this fanfic

 **Warning** : Typos, bahasa hiperbolis, kalimat tidak efektif, dll

 **Current Mood** : Sedang gemesh dengan emak Kihyun dan mas Hawe kalo sudah deket-deket couple mereka

.

.

.

Anw,

Happy reading, everyone!

.

.

.

Cerita cinta picisan ini dimulai dari resahnya pikiran Changkyun yang tak pernah habis akan perlakuannya pada Chae Hyungwon. Kalau boleh jujur, dibalik tingkah usil dan normal seorang Im Changkyun, sesekali pula ia ingin menunjukkan tingkah romantis kepada sang namchin kura-kuranya tersebut. Entah dengan memberikan Hyungwon kecupan di beberapa momen tak terduga atau dengan memberikan hadiah item favorit di saat-saat tertentu. Hanya saja opsi terakhir yang baru Changkyun pikirkan, nampaknya harus ia pikirkan masak-masak dahulu bila meninjau kondisi finansialnya sekarang. Namun untuk masalah opsi pertama, nampaknya Changkyun pun juga maju-mundur untuk memutuskan kapan ia akan memberi 'kecupan kejutan'nya nanti.

Mungkin beberapa dari kalian akan berpikir keras tentang penyebab Changkyun yang tidak langsung saja mencium Hyungwon di setiap kesempatan yang ia punya, bukan?

Hahaha!

Aku pun juga.

Meski begitu, rupanya sikap Changkyun yang masih ragu untuk mengambil kesempatan menyambar bibir Hyungwon disebabkan oleh perbedaan tinggi yang cukup mengganggu! Bayangkan saja, dengan beda tinggi badan 6 cm saja Changkyun masih perlu menengadahkan kepalanya untuk betatapan dengan Hyungwon. Pada saat berpelukan saja pun Changkyun masih perlu berjinjit agar ia dapat menyandarkan kepalanya secara nyaman pada bahu Hyungwon.

Ah, itu baru urusan menatap dan berpelukan!

Belum soal ciuman!

Pasalnya, sang maknae Im Changkyun tidak ingin dicap agresif karena ia akan terkesan rela berjinjit demi mencium Hyungwon. Sampai-sampai Changkyun sendiri senang berangan dan berdoa agar Yang Maha Esa dapat menambahkan tinggi badannya barang dua atau tiga sentimeter. Seandainya Im Changkyun seorang yeoja, ia pasti akan rela memakai high heels setiap hari agar tinggi badannya dapat bertambah secara instan. Namun pada kenyataannya, Im Changkyun yang namja akan tetap menjadi namja, sehingga mau tak mau (lagi), Changkyun harus pasrah kembali dibuatnya frustasi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Ah, membalas sikap gentle Hyungwon-Hyung dengan begitu saja mengapa susah sekali, sih?'

Batin Changkyun sambil memajang raut cemberut yang menggemaskan di kala ia dan member grupnya sedang menaiki tangga menuju dorm mereka setelah refreshing-ria sejenak.

Pikiran 'sedikit nakal' untuk meberikan kecupan khusus nan eksklusif nampaknya mulai berkeliaran lagi, ketika Hyungwon rela menemaninya di barisan belakang para member yang memimpin jalan menaiki anak-anak tangga lebih dulu. Alasan mereka menaiki tangga darurat menuju dorm sesungguhnya adalah karena lift yang biasa mereka pakai sedang melakukan inspeksi dan perawatan mendadak. Oleh karena itu, terpaksalah ketujuh namja berusia dua puluhan dan sang manajer beralih menaiki tangga untuk mencapai tempat peristirahatan semuanya.

'Haaah haaah haaah...,'

Samar-samar nafas dari masing-masing orang mulai terdengar sebagai pertanda bahwa mereka telah lelah menaiki semua anak tangga tersebut. Tak terkecuali Hyungwon dan Changkyun di barisan paling belakang yang juga nampak terengah.

"Kurang ½ lantai lagi!"

Berisik Minhyuk yang rupanya ada di barisan kedua dan sudah tak tahan menaiki tangga darurat menuju lantai tempat dorm mereka berada.

.

.

.

10

9

8

7

Ya!

Tepat tujuh langkah lagi mereka akan sampai di akhir anak tangga tujuan.

Seharusnya keseluruhan meber grup MX semakin berbahagia untuk menyambut 7 anak tangga terakhir yang sebentar lagi akan mereka tinggalkan. Namun sayangnya, Changkyun yang juga akan sampai di akhir anak tangga tersebut malah nampak semakin tak ingin segera meninggalkan momen perjuangan menaiki anak tangga ini. Sebab, sepertinya ia tak rela momen berjalan berduaan di samping Hyungwon akan segera berakhir.

Lebih-lebih tangan Hyungwon yang protektif memegangi pundak kirinya tersebut semakin membuat seorang Im Changkyun terkena dilema untuk tidak memberikan 'kec(j)u(t)pan' itu.

Ingin saja Changkyun menyampaikan 'rasa terima kasih'nya pada Hyungwon saat namchinnya tersebut akan terlelap nanti. Namun halangan yang akan menghadang niatan Changkyun nanti pasti adalah Kihyun yang menyeretnya lebih dulu ke atas ranjang.

Ingin pula Changkyun melakukannya pada saat pintu dorm akan dibuka, namun ia pasti akan susah berjinjit untuk melancarkan aksi ciumnya pada Hyungwon yang tinggi. Toh, mereka sudah sama-sama berada di atas muka lantai yang datar, 'kan?

Hmmmm...

Haruskah Im Changkyun ditakdirkan untuk selalu berjinjit dalam hal memeluk atau mencium Chae Hyungwon setiap saat?

Ataukah Changkyun sendiri harus memakai heels agar menghilangkan perbedaan tinggi itu?

Aishhh...

Tap-

"T-tunggu Hyung!"

Cegah Changkyun untuk memberhentikan langkah Hyungwon di dua anak tangga terakhir secara tiba-tiba. Membuat sang namchin yang mendominasi menatap bingung akan tingkah maknaenya.

Tap!

Tap!

Bahkan ketika Im Changkyun termanisnya tersebut mendahului menaiki dua tangga terakhir sebelum-

"Hyung...,"

Menangkup wajahnya sembari menyebut namanya dengan nada manja dan-

*Chuuuuuu*

Mengecup bibir Hyungwon malu-malu dalam beberapa detik ketika tinggi keduanya sama level. Yang mana posisi badan Changkyun sudah berada pada dua anak tangga di atas Hyungwon, yang menyebabkan tinggi posisi mereka saling setara.

Kkkkkk!

.

.

.

"Terima kasih buat semuanya,"

Bisik seorang Im Changkyun pelan pada Chae Hyungwon di malam itu.

.

.

.

Karena saking tersipunya, Changkyun pun tak menyadari bahwa Hyungwon langsung beranjak dan berada di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum gemas menatap.

Ahhh, rupanya Hyungwon sudah tahu usaha cerdik Changkyun yang berusaha menciumnya tanpa harus berjinjit sekalipun. Yakni dengan cara siasat menaiki anak tangga tentunya. Hihihihi.

"Kkukkungie tidak suka kalau harus berjinjit, ya?"

Goda Hyungwon yang kini berniat melakukan pembalasan atas hal yang Changkyun lakukan.

"...,"

"Kkukkungie hanya perlu menyuruhku merendah saja, kok,"

Ucap Hyungwon yang kini langsung merendah, menangkup wajah Changkyun, dan balik menikmati bibir pasangannya itu. Sedangkan kekasih Hyungwon yang diperlakukan itu, hanya dapan tersenyum malu-malu ditengah cumbuan namchinnya tersebut

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan ragu untuk meminta cium!"

Pesan Hyungwon terakhir sebelum niatnya mengecup Changkyun lagi tertunda oleh teriakan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'JANGAN SAMPAI WAJAH KALIAN BERDUA MUNCUL DI DISPATCH ESOK PAGI!'

Protes Lee Minhyuk yang diam-diam curiga dan iri dengan kemesraan Hyungwon dan Changkyun di ujung sana.

Hahahahha

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END!**


End file.
